Just For Fun UP FOR ADOPTION
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: What would you do if YOU were covered in confetti?
1. Let the Games Begin

**I read two war stories today before deciding to write one. Wish me luck, and I'm going to need some help. Reviews are kindly accepted, as are tips and pranks. As expected, this is a Rose/Dimitri story. Just a heads up, Mason never died, and the attack never happened. Now, let the games begin!**

**P.S *insert disclaimer here***

I had only ever heard of the rare wars that took place here at St Vlad's. But after the seniors graduated, we decided to declare another one on the guardians. Naturally, I was appointed leader since I was considered the best troublemaker for the century at St Vladimirs. The entire senior novice class, half of the junior class, and half of the senior Moroi class were huddled in the commons. All the guardians were at a meeting, Kirova was on a vacation, and we were planning. My co-leaders were Christian, Mia, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and Mason.

"Okay, first, we have to call a meeting with the guardians." I said, and Mase nodded.

"How do you want to head over? You know as soon as we declare war and the rules are out, they'll start with the sabotage." Mase warned, and I nodded.

"Christian! I want you to gather all the fire-using Moroi you can. Mia, same with the water. Teach them whatever you can." I ordered. I gave them each cellphones.

"Adrian, can you find any offensive powers?" I asked Adrian, and he nodded.

"And Liss, you take the earth and air users. Practise with compulsion." I told Lissa, who nodded. She and Adrian left, both with cellphones.

"Mase, can you work with the juniors? Teach them as much as you can." I told Mason, who nodded. That left me with half the school to deal with.

"Okay, listen up! We need to take the offensive on the guardians, so here's how its gonna work. Fire using Moroi go to the library and meet Christian Ozera there. He'll direct you further. Water using Moroi go to the Moroi lounge, and meet up with Mia Rinaldi. She'll take you guys. Earth and air users go to the dhampir lounge, and meet Lissa Dragomir. She'll work with you guys on compulsion. Senior novices stay here with me and Eddie, and the juniors will meet Mason Ashford in the gym." I told the crowd, and they slowly parted. I had the seniors here, buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, we're going to split up into four groups. One group is going to be in charge of all the equipment, that means water guns, paint, water, food, cuffs, rope, confetti and anything else we can get our hands on. One group are going to be the runners. You've gotta be fast and strong, because you're going to be checking out the area for approaching guardians. You'll have lookouts and everything as well. You'll also have maps and layouts and GPS's of the school, and you'll be the ones who are warning us when guardians are about to stage attacks. One group is going to stay at the POW camp, and guard any prisoners we bring back. One group will be with me, and we'll be taking the offensive. Got it?" I spoke clearly, and the novices nodded.

"Okay, Levi, you and your group can be the stock group. Alex, gather your guys to be the runners. Jamie, your people can stay watch at the POW camp. Which is, umm, Mason Ashford's room, where ever the hell that is. Somebody get the whereabouts of that. Eddie, start handing out water pistols, tell them to fill it with anything useful. Your guys are with us." I said.

"Okay." Eddie said, and took the sack of water pistols down to hand out to the remanining novices. Levi, Alex and Jamie came up to me.

"Take the stock to my room, and keep it there. Get what you can. Confetti, water, paint, everything. Alex, split your group in half. I want one group in my room as well with all the technical stuff. The rest can station themselves up in the Moroi tower, and the top of the dhampir dorms. Make sure we have eyes everywhere, and for god's sake give them walkie talkie's too. Jamie, go secure Mason's room, and make sure you're armed with cuffs, water pistols, rope. and stuff to hold the guardians down." I answered their unspoken questions. They walked away, each with a cellphone. I loved how the teachers took their students cellphones. It made it a hell of a lot easier for us to ge them back.

My phone vibrated a few minutes later. It was from Alex.

_Rose, Levi and Jamie both texted me. We're all set._

I replied in the blink of an eye.

_Thanks. Keep an eye out. We're going to them. _I replied, and texted Mason, Adrian and Lissa

_You good?_

They all replied with a simple yes. I turned to Eddie, and grinned.

"Let the games begin."


	2. My Roza

DPOV

I was sitting in the guardian meeting, when the door fell down, off the hinges. There was mist around the door, and a figure in the mist. It was Eddie Castile.

"Mr Castile! What is the meaning of this?" Alberta demanded, and he grinned.

"I come bearing a message from Rosemarie Hathaway." He announced, and Alberta raised an eyebrow. I held back laughter. Nice entrance, Rose. My Roza certainly was creative. But I also felt hult for having taught Rose for so ling, and yet she still is reckless. Her combat skills had imorived immensely so, and she had matured a bit, in all she had been through. I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"Really, and what does Miss Hathaway want?" Alberta asked, sounding annoyed.

"To declare war." Eddie announced. The newer guardians murmured in surprise. The older ones laughed. I was a newer guardian, but I too, laughed. Alberta had told me about these Novice vs Guardian wars, and I was right in thinking this was what Rose had planned.

"Typical of Rose to bring the next war." Stan muttered. Alberta was frowning. Eddie was laughing. Or well, trying not to laugh.

"And where is Rose?" Alberta asked sharply.

"Right here." Rose said, and she was sitting in a seat next to me, grinning. I jumped back in surprise. I hadn't seen her come in. Ninja skills? I think so. Damn, I was a good teacher.

"Hey comrade, careful. You might wet yourself, by the look on your face." She said, and Stan snickered. She stood up, and walked over to face the entire table, her hands on her hips.

"Listen up, guardians of St Vladimir's Academy. You have all been serious pain-in-the-asses for us novices, me especially, and we demand payback. Rules are, no killing. Anything else goes." Rose announced. I laughed.

"And the students who do not wish to participate must stay in the dorms." I added, and Eddie nodded, a smug grin on his face. It looked like he was holding back something, and he kept glancing towards the windows. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Alberta and the other guardians were having a whispered discussion. Alberta gave a sharp nod, and the guardians smiled.

"We accept your offer of war. When do you want to start?" Alberta told Rose, who was beaming.

"Now!" She yelled, and faces appeared at the windows. They all had water pistols, and were firing at will. I soon discovered I was covered in lime green paint, and colorful confetti. Rose pulled out an air horn, and started making repeated blasts.

"You have an hour to prepare, before we come back to pummel you to the ground. Fall back! Report to base!" She screamed over the airhorn, and disappeared into the night. Alberta turned to me.

"Belikov! You know Rose better than any of us! Where is she most likely to set up base?" She demanded, and I sighed, trying to think like Rose. She would pick somewhere conspicuous, somewhere I wouldn't expect. But then, while she had be thinking like that, she'd probably set up somewhere obvious, so while we were looking into small, unexpected bases, it would be right in front of us.

"Well, Rose will want us to think its somewhere private and small, and then while were thinking small places hidden and stuff, she'll have chosen somewhere so typically obvious. She's very good at distracting, and forging things, and faking things. Do not underestimate Rose Hathaway." I said thoughtfully. I had a feeling I was on the right track, although I knew I was betraying Rose. And that I would no doubt be her first victim.

"Wow, Rose is smarter than I thought." Alberta admitted.

"She's a force to be reckoned with. And, With Lissa, Christian, Miss Rinaldi and the Ivashkov boy on her side, she'll have almost all of the senior Moroi, and most of the junior dhampirs and Moroi. What have we got, 37 guardians? We're going to need help, forces from the enemy." Stan declared, and my stomach lurched.

"I know who can help us. Selena Forest. She's a teachers pet. If I tell her I'll higher her grades, she'll do anything for me." Jean, an elementary teacher, chipped in.

"Jean, contact her. She's a water user right? Emil was patrolling and heard Rose telling the water users to go to the Moroi lounge." Alberta ordered, and Jean disappeared.

"Belikov, Alto, you two scope the area. Look for a POW camp, and a base headquarters." Alberta ordered, and Stan and I shot off.

"So, I heard rumours about you and Hathaway."

"Oh really now? And what did you hear?" I asked, keeping my voice perfectly calm.

"I heard that you and her were,"

"Yes, we are." I interrupted, and he widened his eyes.

"We are what, comrade?" I heard Rose's voice, and I tensed up. Stan leaned forward into a crouch. She sounded like she was right in front of us.

"Rose?" I called, my voice strained.

"The one and only." She said from somewhere in the shadows. Now she sounded like she was behind us.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, Hathaway." Stan taunted.

"Au contreire, it is you that will be coming out, Alto." She sneered, and I saw something move in my perhiperal vision. I spun around, and saw nothing but blackness.

"It hasn't been an hour." I said, and I heard faint laughter.

"I'm not attacking, am I?" She said, sounding amused. I couldn't deny it. I didn't have to. She had me cornered there.

"If you're not attacking, then what are you doing?" I asked, my eyes darting around. I couldn't see Stan anymore.

"Stan?" I called.

I heard a muffled grunt, then silence.

"Ahh, he was always so easy to take down. Poor little Stan." She said in a mocking tone.

"Rose, show yourself." I ordered, trying to sound intimidating.

"Le temps de dire bonne nuit, mon amour." She said in a tinkly, musical tone. I wrinkled my face. I didn't speak French.

"No, perhaps Romanian? Timpul a spune noapte buna, dragostea mea." I was Russian, not Romanian.

"ll tempo di dire buona notte, il mio Dimka." She said, and I recognized the language as Italian. Where she learnt all these languages, I had no clue.

"Rose, enough." I said, now quite nervous. I felt breathing on my neck, and I knew not to turn around. She was right there.

"Time to say goodnight, my Dimka." She whispered in my ear, before covering my eyes so I could see anything.

"Rose, ple-" She covered my mouth so I couldn't speak. I felt something cold lock around my hands, and recognized them as handcuffs. She handcuffed both my hands, and started pulling me.

"Raven, help." She muttered, and I felt more hands on me. They were pushing me, and I felt a wall press into my back, although I had no clue where I was. I started to struggle, and the hands grew easier to resist. They were using code.

"Flour, he's too strong. Use the banana." Someone hissed, and then I felt someone holding my chin. Rose removed her hands so I could see her face, and her lips were on mine in seconds. I was too weak with desire, and stopped my pathetic struggle. Then, I felt a bar. I was handcuffed to a bar.

"Its done." Someone said, and Rose pulled away. She tied a bandana around my eyes, so I couldn't see, and covered my mouth with thick tape. I could only breath through my nose. My feet were also tied to the floor, so they were rendered useless. She had me stuck.

"Where's PF?" I heard Rose ask, as she walked away.

"Wait! You forgot the toenail!" Someone said and I heard someone running back to me. They pressed a thumb to my chest, and I felt paper. They were leaving a note. I then felt rope being tied around my chest, tying me to the pole. I couldn't move. I could only breath. Damn, my Roza was good.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Okay, for the different languages, they all mean Time to say good night, my love. The codes are as follows.**

**Raven: Crew member**

**Flour: Rose**

**Banana: Distraction**

**PF: Stan**

**Toenail: Note.**

**Review me! Luv ya!**

**Lyndsey.**


	3. Defiance

**RPOV. Oh bye the ways thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, my name's not Richelle Mead, but I am pretty sure I'm awesome**

RPOV

I knew Dimitri would think I had chosen a secluded place for the POW camp. But, then he would think that since I was trying to make him think of hidden places, he would think I would use that window of opportunity to trick him and pick an obvious place. He knew me that well. But not well enough. He wouldn't think of Mason's room. I was fairly certain of it. We weren't in the POW camp, though. We were in the lobby of the senior dhampir dorms.

"Okay, so now we've tipped off the guardians, what do we do now?" Eddie asked, and I considered that. Just then, my phone buzzed. It was one of the techie's up in my room, Lily.

_Incoming, at least two. Coming across the south side of campus. Sent warning to others._

I grinned.

"Now the fun begins. Tell our stock people that we're going to need some paper." I told Eddie, and he nodded. When I spoke, people acted. It was a way of nature. I had paper in seconds.

"Okay, we're going to cut these guardians off by the edge of the trees next to the Moroi dorm." I said, and Eddie blinked in confusion.

"We're just going to attack?" He asked, and I laughed.

"No, silly. We're simply going to get them out of the way, one by one. And its not going to be easy for them." I declared, and Eddie choked, half on laughter and half on something else. Probably breathing.

"Okay, so I want scopers out there with eyes right open and means of communications. I want a team of Mason's best by my side now, or sooner." I said, and more short people scurried past me. I recieved a text from Mason.

_trained them as best i culd. Hope they good enuff. Send pics of Belikov, i nvr liked him nd if ur goin 2 b sabotaging his face, i wanna c how it possible 2 ruin such an ugly face. hehe anyways, All my luv, literally. Nd u no it._

_Mase._

I was laughing, while Eddie was peering over my shoulder. He chuckled, and nudged me.

"You know, he really likes you."

"I know."

"He loves you, actually."

"I know that too."

"You should give him a chance. He turned down Casey."

"That I didn't know." I said, and turned to look at him. The look on his face told me he wasn't lying. I could honestly say Casey was gorgeous. She was one of the only other novices in our group, and she was beautiful. Curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, warm green eyes that lit up in the night, a coveted chest just like mine, and a hell of a crush on Mason. Mason liked her too, but he turned her down. For me.

"Wow. Thats deep." I said, and he chuckled.

"So? Are you gonna ask him out?" He pressed. I furrowed my brow.

"Maybe. But nows not the time, Eddie. We're in the midst of a war!" I said, and he laughed. I whipped out my phone again, and began texting.

_Heyy. Need a team of ur best. Have them meet me in da lobby. Thnx,_

_Rose._

I sent it to Lissa, Adrian, Mia and Christian and a minute later, saw at least 16 Moroi march down the stairs, and joined the group in front of me. I scanned the group. Not a single girl. Even in the Moroi. Thanks, guys. I started to text Mason.

_Hey Mase,_

_did u send ur kids down? they neva caught up with us. got sumthin 2 tell u, but i'll tell u l8r if ur kids r any gud._

_luv_

_rose._

"Okay, listen up ladies." I boomed, my voice loud enough to catch the attention of other members of my army.

"Ladies? Who are you calling a lady?" Some arrogant Moroi in the front demanded. I jumped off the chair I had been standing on, and grabbed his shirt. I was taller and stronger than him, so it was easy to have him dangling in my grasp. He also looked promptly terrified now.

"Whats your name?"

"B-b-brett. Brett Oz-z-zera." He stammered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who sent you?" I barked, and he blinked once.

"Christian." He replied.

"Of course. What did he tell you?" I demanded.

"I'm not supposed to say," He began, and I heard a tone of defiance in his voice.

"WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" I shouted, shaking him violently. Silence followed.

"He told me to be ignorant, as a joke." He finally managed to choke out.

"Damnit. How much do you know?" I asked, letting him down. He leaned forward, and flicked his wrist. A flame danced around my head, but not capturing my attention.

"Thats it?" He narrowed his eyes at my comment, and spread his fingers. Flames enclosed me, and I waited. Heatless flames, an illusion to scare the enemy. I sighed, and stood there inspecting my nails until he realized I had picked up on his charade. He put the flame out. I hesitated, before glancing through the crowd of people who had gathered at the back. I saw Jill, Christian's star water user, and beckoned her forward.

"Good to see you again, Jailbait." I greeted.

"Oh for the love of," She began.

"Shut up and show him his place." I cut her off, and she smiled.

"Gladly." She said, and flicked her own wrist. A spurt of water shot out at Brett's face, and he sputtered. She kept throwing the water at him, so he had no time to talk. He was gasping, and she threw the water at him again. And again. And again. Until he was on his knees. I told her to stop, and ordered someone to clean up the water. Brett was soaked.

"Okay, when you go back to Christian after you're finished, I want you to tell him you got your ass handed to you by a water user, a girl water user, by the name of Jill." I said, and he nodded, looking a hell of a lot more respectful. I turned around, and walked out, beckoning a few Moroi of each element behind me. I walked, and people tried to talk to me. I felt important.

"So, Rose, what's the plan?" Eddie asked. I stopped, and looked over my little team. I turned back around, and scanned the area ahead. Darkness, and trees. I cocked my head to one side, and listened. Silence. I whipped my phone out, and dialled Mason's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Mason said, and I flinched at how loud he was. I could hear people in the backround, squealing and shouting.

"Mase, its Rose. Where the hell is your team? And shut up. I think someone's watching me." I whisper-shouted.

"I sent them over. Didn't they come?" He replied, his voice low and quiet. I no longer heard anyone in the backround.

"No. I think they were abducted. Don't let anyone out of that room, and make absolutely no noise. Turn the lights out, and prepare for an ambush, kay? Me and Eddie are gonna look around and see if we can find any guardians around." I ordered, whispering slowly and looking directly at Eddie. He nodded, and hushed the chatting Moroi.

"Gotcha. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Mason asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said, and hung up. I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and turned to face my Moroi team.

"Ambush?" Eddie asked, he too suddenly quiet.

"The guardians know where we are."

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter. Go back to the lobby with the Moroi, and tell everyone there what I just told Mason. Get the novices that were down there to get ready for an ambush. Keep them quiet, and then come back here alone. You and me are going to go look for them." I ordered, and watched as he led the Moroi silently off back towards the lobby. I waited, and texted Lissa, Mia, Christian and Adrian while I was waiting.

_The guardians r onto us. lights off, nd get ready for an ambush. keep ur people quiet, nd don't let any1 leave da room til i give da all clear. me nd eddie r goin guardian hunting._

_luv ya,_

_rose (adrian don't take that da wrong way, bcauze i still dont wanna go out with u :P )_

I heard footsteps, and waited ready. Eddie walked up to me.

"Lobby is set. Did you text the others?"

"Yeah. Lets just hope Alberta hasn't already realized how long Stan and Dimitri are taking doing whatever she sent them out to do." I replied, and smiled. Dimitri was still handcuffed to that bar, and Stan was in my closet, tied up and unable to do anything but blink and breathe.

"Hey, what did that note say that you taped to Dimitri?" Eddie asked as we walked.

"Oh, it was the next phase of my plan." I said, laughing. The note had said:

_Dimka,_

_I am better. I am best. And you shouldn't rest until your good is better, and your better is best. We never rest. I never rest. You want Stan back? I'm waiting for you at the cabin. If you don't come alone, neither will I. And if you don't co**m**e at all, well, l**e**ts just say Guardian Alto will suffer the conseque**n**ces of that choice_ **:D**

_Love you always,_

_Rose._

I had hidden a cryptic message in there. I hoped Dimitri got it, because if he did, then I would get exactly what I wanted.

"Do I want to know?" Eddie asked.

"No." I replied, but held my hand up. I heard rustling. I motioned for Eddie to wait there, and stalked off into the darkness. I walked forward slowly, until I came to a tree. I examined the trunk, before I whipped out my swiss army knife. I began to carve into the wood. I carved into it: 2/37. I stepped back to admire my handiwork, and waited until I heard more rustling. I heard a slight brush, and took a huge leap backwards. A person fell to the floor in front of me, and I quickly knocked out the person.

"Eddie." I called softly, and he was by my side in an instant.

"What happened?"

"Surprise attack gone wrong. Who is it?" I asked. Eddie leaned forward, and examined the person.

"Mark." He replied. Mark was an elementary teacher, a theory teacher. He was one of the best fighters, and I was surprised I had fooled him so easily.

"Brilliant." I said, grinning like a fool. They were sending their best first. Eddie noticed my carving, and looked puzzled.

"Two out of thirty-seven?"

"Stan and Mark. There are 37 of them. 2 down, 35 to go." I said, sighing.

* * *

Eddie POV

"What now?"

"Now I want you to go back to the lobby, and wait there until Mason sends down his team. Then, I want you to take Stan to POW camp. Knock him out first, though, so he doesn't see where he's going. Hide him somewhere in the POW camp, somewhere good. Make sure he can't do anything except breathe and blink. Have Mase's team ready, and wait in the POW camp for the group of guardian's I'll send." She told me, and I nodded, making sure to remember her orders.

"How many guardians are on our side?" I asked curiously.

"Why?" She replied, sounding puzzled and wary.

"To know how many I'm expecting." I said simply, still curious.

"You are expecting at least 10. Maybe more." She replied smugly.

"You got 10 guardians to come to our side?" I asked incredulously. How in the world did she do that?

"Nope." She said smugly, popping the 'p'.

"So how are you going to send 10 guardians?" I asked, now bewildered.

"Oh, trust me, they'll come." She said, and grinning, disappeared into the night.

* * *

RPOV

I walked away from Eddie, and began to text Lissa and Mia.

_Guys,_

_i need ur help. i'll send sum1 to look after ur peoples. meet me in liss's room. bring make up. liss bring "those clothes". _

_luv ya_

_rose._

I walked to Lissa's room, and waited for Mia and Lissa. I had sent two Moroi, both with Senior novices, one pair to Lissa's group and the other pair to Mia's group. Mia and Lissa took two minutes to arrive, and Lissa had brought what I had told her to.

"What do we need ot do, Rose?" Mia asked.

"She wants to be dressed up." Lissa answered for me. She was half right.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because I'm going to be braving the guardians, and I can't do it looking like this." I replied, laughing.


	4. Amusement

______________________________________________________________________________

___________________________****__********__****************__****____****__****************__****________****__********__****************__****____****__****************__****__****__********__****************_________

**A/N I am extremely bored. I got back from Australia yesterday, and I've got a ton of unpacking to do, and now my mother expects me to clean my room as well! I don't really want to, so I'm sitting in my room writing until my mom figures it out ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone always acts so negative and irritated about these disclaimers that we are forced to do. I'm going to be different for a change :) I am happy to announce that I am not Richelle Mead, and all of this is her work, well, except the characters I bring in! :D**

* * *

Previously in Just for Fun:

"She wants to be dressed up." Lissa answered for me. She was half right.

"Why?" Mia asked."Because I'm going to be braving the guardians, and I can't do it looking like this." I replied, laughing.

* * *

RPOV

I had a genius plan. Lissa, Mia and I stood in Lissa's room, perfecting my hair and make up. Mia was doing my hair, and Lissa was recreating my face.

"So, why are we doing this?" Mia asked as she tied my hair up into a loose bun that made me look like I just woke up. She began to free some strands from the bun, making it look like I had just woken up from a whole night of action with Dimitri. Lissa made fake, slight bags under my eyes, and gave me grey eyeshadow and mascara. I definately looked right.

"My plan is to distract the guardians, and while I'm doing that, Mason is sending a team to their POW camp to free the captives."

"How are you going to distract them?" Lissa asked.

"If I can make badass, stoic russian god Dimitri Belikov beg on his knees when I am a mess that just woke up, imagine what I could do to the weaker ones when I just woke up from a night with said badass, stoic russian god Dimitri Belikov." I said cryptically, and Mia and Lissa giggled.

"What are you going to wear?" Mia asked.

"Oh, Liss and I have already arranged that. See, at my cousins bachelorette party, I had to wear micro-mini black shorts and a tight black tank top. Yeah, my cousin was kind of crazy, and she made me get up on stage and pole dance. It was so hilarious, cause I was drunk and so was Lissa and we were all just laughing. I'm going to wear that same outfit today." I said. Lissa laughed ta the memory, and Mia grinned. She had finished with my hair, and Lissa had finished with my face. I stood up.

"Go get dressed." Lissa ordered, pointing to the closet. I danced into the closet, and picked up the outfit. This was going to be fun.

* * *

DPOV

I tried to release myself from the bar for a 15th time. I failed for a 16th time. I sighed in defeat. My Rose was good. She had captured Stan, and trapped me. I heard voices from not too far away, and I tensed, because that was the only thing I could do. I heard footsteps and low murmurs.

"Belikov? Alto? Are you out here?" I heard Alberta calling. I started yelling. Unfortunately, due to the tape over my mouth, it came out as a grunt. I kept grunting until Alberta found me.

"Do I have to ask?" She chuckled as she took the tape off my face.

"Rose..." Was all I could say. She laughed.

"Yes, I know."

"How?"

"She left a note in my office. And the key to the handcuffs, as well." She said, and produced a small silver key. She hacked at the cuffs for a minute, and they fell into her hands. I stretched my arms, and took the note off of my chest. It read:

_Dimka,_

_I am better. I am best. And you shouldn't rest until your good is better, and your better is best. We never rest. I never rest. You want Stan back? I'm waiting for you at the cabin. If you don't come alone, neither will I. And if you don't come at all, well, lets just say Guardian Alto will suffer the consequences of that choice_ **:D**

_Love you always,_

_Rose._

Alberta had been reading over my shoulder, and she looked puzzled.

"Belikov, with all due respect, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Those first few sentences are just a warning. Or maybe a clue. But she's trying to negotiate on giving Alto back." I told her, still puzzling.

"She handcuffed you to a bar, and captured Alto? How the hell does that work out?" Alberta chuckled.

"Yes, Rose is better than she lets on. Ahh, yes, I see. These first few lines. She said she's better. So there you go. Rose is being cryptic." I laughed, and Alberta laughed too.

"So where is this cabin she talks about?" She asked me, and little-Dimka down below twitched at the mention of our first place.

"Oh, I know the one. Don't worry." I said.

"But we have a problem. Jean's little spy, Selena? Yeah, Rose caught on, and now they've got Selena in with her prisoners. So she's useless now."

"Damnit. Did we find out where their base is?"

"No, but we ambushed a group of junior novices heading down from the gym." Alberta said, trying to feed me good news.

"Which means that there must be more in the gym, unless," I muttered.

"Unless that group were lookouts." We finished together. She grinned at me.

"What are your orders, Belikov?"

"You, Celeste, Mary and Jean can head down there and ambush them. Do you need Yuri and Emil to go?"

"Send them just in case. How many did we lose?" She replied.

"I think they've got only 2."

Just then, my radio beeped. I took it out of my pocket, and spoke into it.

"Belikov here, over." I said.

"Yeah, its Yuri. I just got word that they got another 6 guardians, over." Yuri said.

"What the hell? Who took them out? Over." I demanded. Alberta had no idea what Yuri was saying, because I was wearing earphones.

"Rose took them all down herself. Taylor witnessed the entire thing." Yuri told me.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Yuri. Let me know if anything else goes wrong. Get Emil, Mary, Celeste and Jean into the base camp. I need you guys for something, over." I told him.

"Okay, good luck. Over." He replied.

"Who was that?" Alberta asked once I had put the radio away.

"Yuri. He just told me that we've just lost another 6."

"Six? What the hell! How many took them down?"

"Apparently, Rose did."

"Who was with her? Probably Castile, or maybe Ashford."

"No, Rose took them all down herself. Taylor witnessed the whole thing." I said. Alberta sighed.

"Head back to base camp, and lead the others over to the gym. Try be back soon, though. I'm going to go head over and capture Rose. It won't take long. I'll take 10 with me. She'll have no chance. And if we get Rose, then the rest of her army will collapse without her. We'll win without even getting our hands dirty." I said, grinning. Alberta laughed, and ran off to our POW camp to check up there. I walked back to base camp, where 10 guardians waited. I got a text from Yuri.

_hey._

_thought you might need a team. good luck with whatever you are doing._

_Yuri._

I smiled, and replied with a thanks. I then looked over my team. Half of them were senior trainers.

"Okay, we're going to go meet up with Rose. But it'll be an ambush. Wait for my signal, then half of you jump into the cabin to help me contain her. The other half of you can be round the outside of the hut in case she does get out. Got it?" I ordered. They all nodded. And so I marched them outside, and we started for the hut.

* * *

RPOV

I was pacing in the hut, waiting. I was grinning like a cat. This was going to be very fun. I had planned it all out. And I officially loved my techies. They had somehow managed to get me linked up to Dimitri's radio, and so through his own earpiece, I heard his entire plan without him knowing. Dimitri would meet me alone. And then on his signal, half of his team of 10 would jump in and try to contain me. The other half would wait outside in case I did escape the inside 5. My plan contradicted theirs.

So there I stood, waiting for their "ambush." I heard noises outside, and I tensed. As soon as I heard voices, I climbed on top of the cupboard, and jumped up onto the rafters that ran along the roof. I ran across them, to a small little part of wall that would hide me from Dimitri's view when he entered.

Which he just did.

The door opened, and Dimitri walked in. I crouched there, silent.

"Rose?" I know you're here. I'm alone." He said, and I had to admit he was a very good liar. But I could still hear that uncertainty in his voice that gave him away every time.

I took out my phone, which was on silent, and began to text.

_if u want stan bak, u hav to find me._

I watched as Dimitri recieved my text, and groaned in frustration.

"Come on, Rose. Come out."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." I said into my mouthpiece, but before he had arrived, I had set up speakers everywhere, so it sounded like I was everywhere.

"Rose? Where are you?"

"Right here, Dimitri." I replied tauntingly. He walked right below me, and walked into the bedroom to look under the bed. He looked in the closet, and under the table, and even in the fridge. I laughed, and it echoed off the walls. Especially in the bathroom, where he stood looking in the bathtub and the shower.

"Please show yourself, Rose." He said, and turned back to look in the kitchen. I could, of course, see into all these rooms, because I sat there on the rafters, watching as he wandered around looking for me. I decided I had irritated him long enough. So while he was back in the bedroom, I silently jumped down from the rafters, and sat on the couch. I heard him stalking around, and almost laughed when he appeared in the doorway.

"Roza..."


	5. Read if you like the story

**To my lovely readers.**

**Its probably been over a year since I've updated this story. But tonight I was working on my newest piece, a Hunger Games story, when I suddenly felt an urge to read through all my old stories. And almost cried when I read the reviews for this little beauty. I am so so so sorry that I let this story die out. I'm not sure if all my alerts/reviewers are still following this story... I hope you are! I've now rediscovered a very strong motivation to continue this story, partly as an apology and partly because I myself am interested to see what my mind comes up with. I've read all your reviews, soaked in some AMAZING ideas, so I'm sure Ive got enough material to keep the story interesting.**

**There is still the matter of 'Do enough people want me to continue this?' My new story requires a bit of attention, and as I'm now in high school (I know, sadly I'm not that little 12 year old girl anymore who started this story) I also have school work to keep up with. So this little authors note here is just so I can get an indication as towhether it's worth starting up again.**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry if my ignorance ruined the story. I love you all dearly.**

**-Lyndsey**

**P.S You can also go and take a gander at my new story in the Hunger Games category, it's called the '76th Hunger Games'. There's about a trillion stories with the same sort of idea, so I'm striving to get mine out there. Take a look if you're into the HG series. Right. Love you all x0x**


End file.
